Let the Children and Childbearers Toil
"Let the Children and Childbearers Toil" is the fourth episode of the fifth season of ''Orphan Black'' that first aired on July 1, 2017. It is also the forty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Mrs. S. and Sarah set out to investigate a lead on a Neolution defector; an unexpected reunion takes place; Cosima has a terrible discovery. Summary Susan Duncan wakes, with P. T. Westmorland there, and she's surprised to be alive; P. T. says they healed her with synthetic growth factor. and that's because they need her. He has a surprise for her: Ira is back. In Revival, Charlotte and Aisha go into the forest to find a missing pig, and Charlotte picks up a fallen tooth on the ground. They hear a distant roar, perhaps human, and are chased back to the village. She shows the tooth to Cosima, who says it looks human, though the guards are all saying the "thing" in the forest is a bear. Sarah and Kira disagree about how much time Kira spends with Rachel, Sarah is sure bad things are going on, and they really aren't, so Kira is annoyed at Sarah's constant suspicion. This comes to a head when Sarah discovers that Kira's arm is all cut and bloody from the shoulder to the elbow: oh no, Rachel must be doing vivisection! No, Mom, Kira says, I'm experimenting on myself, I've got unusual healing ability, and I'm seeing how it works, so can I just go to school? Scott and Siobhan are doing research on P. T. Westmorland, from his public record, it seems he was born in 1843, went to Cambridge, wrote papers on eugenics, went to Borneo, and everyone assumed he died there in 1894. They will keep researching. Siobhan and Sarah meet at a grand hotel and go to the bar, and Sarah is sure Siobhan is setting up a con on someone, and she's right: a few tables away is Elizabeth Perkins, and Siobhan has researched her enough to substitute for her: she's a clinical psychologist, and can get Siobhan and Sarah somewhere they need to be. They have Siobhan distract her while Sarah steals Perkins' purse, just long enough to steal Perkins' ID cards. On the road, Siobhan explains that they are going to use Perkins' identity to get them into a psychiatric facility where Perkins is expected tomorrow, they will show up today, with Siobhan as Perkins and Sarah as an assistant. There is a Neolution defector there being held against his will. Sarah says she's going to make a stop along the way: a convent. Susan tries to explain to Ira her history with P. T., they long worked together, but he chose another path that she wouldn't take. Ira is bothered that she would work for P. T.'s "insane vision", but Susan insists she has the same vision, they only differ in their means. Sarah arrives at a convent, and meets Helena. She is being supported by Sister Irina, who had been kind to Helena in the convent in the Ukraine. Sarah complains about how Kira has been acting, and Helena says it's because she feels left out, she wants to be part of and deal with the problems the clones are having. Also, Kira has this special ability to sense clones and what they are feeling, and we can't just deny that part of her. Felix has Kira over to stay at his place for a few days (it will be 3 days before her next visit to Dyad), and they spar for a bit over Sarah's over-protectiveness, and whether Rachel's intent for Kira is good or bad. Adele comes over, and now she knows about the clones, Siobhan told her. This bothers Felix, everyone who knows about the clones has troubles, but Adele says, hey, I can do something worthwhile, my specialty was following money, and Siobhan has a job for us doing that. Cosima overhears Mud talking with village guards about where "he" is; she follows Mud into a hidden entrance to P. T.'s big house. Mud (with Cosima following) goes to P. T., and helps him in getting connected to a dialysis machine. Siobhan and Sarah go to the psychiatric facility, and act like they belong there enough for an administrator to let them in. They find the person they are looking for: Virginia Coady, kept dull by sedatives. They revive her, and get her to talk: it was Susan Duncan who put her here, but she worked with Susan and P. T. long ago, before cloning, they did serious work on human subjects, though one in particular they accidentally made a monster by tumors that caused brain damage. This last is overlapped with Cosima inspecting the big house's basement, which has lab facilities, and rooms with blood stains, and a wall with a bloody shackle attached to it. Mud finds her, and sends Cosima out of the house. Shortly later, Cosima follows Mud into the forest, as Mud leaves an offering of blankets and food for what looks like a demented man. Coady goes on: that monster caused her and Coady to despise each other, one taking Leda and one Castor. At that point, facility staff find them, the revived Coady distracts the staff long enough for Siobhan and Sarah to escape. Siobhan meets with Felix to say they have more to do with Westmorland, and the next step is for Felix and Adele to go to Switzerland and follow the money into the Neolution subsidiaries there. P. T. and Susan discuss Rachel; to Susan she is too ruthless, too damaged to handle real responsibility, and doesn't have any real science to offer, unlike Susan. P. T. agrees at least with the last, he will allow Susan access to Rachel's data on Kira, but Rachel still is in charge of the project. Credits Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Helena * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell (credit only) * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix (credit only) * Ari Millen as Ira * Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Rosemary Dunsmore as Susan Duncan * Stephen McHattie as P.T. Westmorland * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double * Kyra Harper as Dr. Virginia Cody * Janessa Grant as Mud * Lauren Hammersley as Adele * Sarah Orenstein as Dr. Emily Perkins Cast * Cynthia Galant as Charlotte * Calwyn Shurgold as Hell Wizard * Stuart Hughes as Cooper * Victor Gomez as Salvador * Sirena Gulamgaus as Aisha * Andrew Musselman as The Creature * Eileen Sword as Sister Irina * Varun Saranga as Neal * Pip Dwyer as Cedarridge Nurse * Courtenay Taylor as Michael * Doug Murray as Dr. Nimitz * Jonathan Goldapple as Waiter Gallery Sneak Peaks and Promos Music TBA Trivia References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series